It is now common for portable communication devices, such as mobile phones, to be programmed to perform a wide range of functions in addition to basic call making. It is also becoming more common for people to use their portable devices to communicate with one another in diverse ways beyond basic voice calls. Portable devices also now have the memory capacity and processing power to record detailed information about the usage history of the device.